svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
13 Reasons WHY (2018)
13 Reasons WHY 2018 was held on November 25, 2018. The event was highlighted by Chance defending the SvR06 Championship as he went one-on-one with The Undertaker, Bret Hart defending the United States Championship against Drew Thunder with Kurt Angle as the special guest referee, and Batista facing off against Kane. __TOC__ Background As the calamity of Wild Wild West reached its culmination, Chance enacted a cunning ploy that would secure him his first SvR06 Championship, an honor that would place him in an elite group of competitors. However, he wouldn't have much time to celebrate as an attempted cash-in by Carlito would be disrupted by the arrival of The Undertaker. With a hellacious chokeslam that sent The Golden Boy plummeting to a fiery abyss, the Deadman made it clear that his icy gaze was locked directly on the title. This declaration wouldn't sit well with Mr. Money in the Bank, Carlito, who felt that he would be calling himself champion right now had Undertaker not appeared. In response, the Phenom suggested that Carlito put his "Money" where his mouth is and face him for an opportunity at the championship. The two squared off for the right to face Chance for the title, but the match was interrupted when the champion would return to attack The Undertaker and award him the victory by disqualification. Apparently seeing the writing on the wall, Chance made a last ditch effort to buy off The Undertaker before their championship match by backing a hearse into the arena and revealing that it had been loaded with rows of gold bars. Chance informed Undertaker that he could drive out of the building tonight with more than enough gold if he walked away and let him keep his championship gold. Unimpressed, the Phenom struck the hearse with a bolt of lighting, setting it ablaze. As he watched the embers consume the vehicle, he was brought to his knees as Chance's partner Drew Thunder crept in from behind and delivered a testicle-trembling kick below the belt. Chance took the opportunity to inform The Deadman that the only thing he had burned up was fool's gold, and that the fool was The Undertaker. As the temporarily impaired challenger looked on in a menacing grimace, the SvR06 Champion ensured everyone that he would make a fool out of him again at 13 Reasons WHY when the title is on the line. Since winning the United States Title, Kurt Angle had proven himself to be a fighting champion, unwavering in the face of any challenge. At Wild Wild West, he put the gold up for grabs in an open challenge only to be answered by ring veteran Bret Hart. The Hitman and the Olympic Gold Medalist proceeded to compete in one of the greatest matches in SvR06 history, with Angle ultimately submitting to Hart's Sharpshooter. Bret would attempt to address his fans after a handful of years away from the ring, but he quickly interrupted by the disrespectful Drew Thunder. The Master of Drew-Jitsu insinuated that tapping out a has-been like Kurt Angle was nothing to take pride in, and suggested that Bret must not have gotten the memo that stars like he and Chance run things now. While this didn't sit well with Bret, Kurt Angle was even more displeased. He informed Drew that Hart took him to his very limit and tapped him out, something that he deserves respect for. As the scene escalated, Drew Thunder attempted to strike an unsuspecting Angle with knockout kick but the savvy Olympian intercepted it and locked in his famed ankle lock. However, Thunder would pick the lock and roll forward to send Angle tumbling out of the ring. At this point, Bret would manage to cinch in the Sharpshooter on Drew Thunder, leading him to tap fervently for release. Rather than punish Drew Thunder for his blatant disrespect towards these two legendary figures, JBL applauded him. The co-commissioner noted that someone who seizes the moment like he does, as he did as well at Wild Wild West, is the kind of person he wants representing the company. With that in mind, JBL decided that Drew Thunder would be the first to challenge Bret Hart for the United States Championship at 13 Reasons WHY. Co-commissioner Barkley, on the other hand, was not as adamant about this decision after seeing the way Drew Thunder and Chance have been operating as a unit. Therefore, to ensure that order would be maintained, Barkley appointed Kurt Angle to be the special guest referee for the contest. Batista made his unannounced return from suspension at Wild Wild West, his first appearance since this year's Fest. Evidently feeling that they had unfinished business, The Animal invited Brock Lesnar to join him in the ring. As the music in the arena signaled the arrival of The Beast, Batista was ambushed from behind by none other than Kane. Kane would go on to explain that the ruse was a result of a burning rage that he had harbored for some time. When the reign of Upper Management came to an end, it was Batista who acted as their last line of defense. Kane believed that things have never been the same since Upper Management was vanquished, and has chosen to unleash his fiery rage on Batista. Never one to step down from a fight, Batista informed Kane that the two of them could meet face to face at 13 Reasons WHY instead of attacking each other from behind. Will Kane have his revenge when these two powerhouses collide or will The Animal live up to his name in the face of his demonic adversary? Despite their camaraderie as members of the Mullet Club, the animosity has continued to increase between Scott Hall and Scott Steiner. Adding insult to injury, Big Poppa Pump symbolically defeated Hall by smashing a beer bottle over his head in their Saloon Showdown for the Intercontinental Title. Although Steiner was now the champion, Hall was more motivated than ever. Taking a page out of Steiner's book, Hall attempted to tempt him into a rematch by sauntering his way to the ring in a muscle suit with a conspicuous needle sticking out of his hind end. After suggesting that needles weren't the only thing Steiner liked to stick in his ass, Steiner snapped and agreed to defend his newly won championship against the former champion at 13 Reasons WHY. However, Steiner stipulated that if Hall didn't win, it would be the last time he would receive a one-on-one title shot against him. After announcing their intentions to bring legitimacy back to the tag team division, Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin put their grappling prowess to use to become the new World Tag Team Champions. Later, while celebrating this feat, the duo were approached by Ricardo Diaz. The King of Coke borrowed their word, legitimacy, and admitted that there was a nice ring to it. After watching Chavo Guerrero and Rey Mysterio toil at the bottom of the proverbial ladder, Diaz finally stepped in. He admitted that he was tired of seeing Latino stars like them fall into obscurity at the bottom of the barrel. He continued by stating that being a Hispanic wrestler is a matter of pride, and that they shouldn't have to hang their heads in shame. Diaz gave the two the opportunity to align with him and restore legitimacy to their namesake by capturing gold from The World's Greatest Tag Team like true conquistadors. Will the newly-minted tag team champions continue their quest to restore legitimacy to their division or will Mysterio and Guerrero reclaim their dignity and championship gold at 13 Reasons WHY? DEFAULT had his sights set on becoming the new SvR06 Champion at Wild Wild West. Unfortunately for him, his dreams of once again being champion were impeded when a disguised Walter P. Wiley managed to get past security and cause a scene at ringside. The commotion allowed Sheamus to land an opportunistic Brogue Kick and pin DEFAULT to earn the title opportunity for himself. In a rage, DEFAULT hastily confronted co-commissioner JBL, telling him that he needs to hire better security if things like this are going to happen. He demanded a fair rematch against the Celtic Warrior at 13 Reasons WHY. JBL informed DEFAULT that he wasn't sure how things were run when Charles Barkley was the sole commissioner, but under his watch, people don't barge in and tell him what to do. JBL would continue by noting that the dismissal of Walter was one of the things that he and Barkley strongly disagree on, so he would grant DEFAULT the match with Sheamus. However, this time the reinstatement of Walter P. Wiley would be on the line. DEFAULT agreed to these terms, suggesting that Walter best bet all he has on Sheamus. JBL would then clarify that it wasn't Sheamus who would be fighting for Walter's job, it would be DEFAULT. And if DEFAULT loses, he'll be fired on the spot. The old saying goes that all's fair in love and war, and at Wild Wild West, Tajiri had his fair share of both. As the Japanese Buzzsaw was preparing to tie the knot with Torrie Wilson, he was interrupted by The Big O. The Corpulent Casanova took the opportunity to spoil the joyous moment by informing Tajiri that he had bartered the Hardcore Title for a night with Torrie. With the ceremony left in shambles, Big O set his sights on a rematch with the champion and Tajiri was happy to oblige. Despite the wedding ending in ruin, Tajiri and Torrie decided to work through their problems and attempt to salvage their relationship. The Big O's therapist, Dr. Steven Richards, would later advise his client to publicly apologize for the incident to clear his conscience and stressed that he do so in graphic detail. It wasn't long before Tajiri had heard enough, chasing his opponent off with a sharp kick to the back. Tajiri would then swivel to spew his infamous green mist directly into the eyes of Richards. With the doctor visually impaired, the odds became increasingly more favorable for the defending champion. However, Torrie Wilson only insisted on being at ringside out of concern that The Big O may hurt Tajiri again. Will Tajiri managed to stay focused on the task at hand or will The Big O take back the Hardcore Championship at 13 Reasons WHY? Count Out the Giant has wasted no time in throwing his weight around since earning his new moniker, and has done so at the expense of the cruiserweight division. Despite being the largest cruiserweight, old habits caught up with him in his championship bout with the defending Christian. When Big Show made his way to the ring, it initially appeared he had come to assist the champion against Count Out's nefarious tactics. However, the World's Largest Athlete made his intentions clear by allowing Count Out the Giant to become the new Cruiserweight Champion. When asked to explain his actions, Big Show confessed that he doubted Count Out's claim to Andre's legacy at first. That was until Count Out defeated him at In My Ass, which Big Show admitted was a feat worthy of respect regardless of his methods. This new alliance has spelled disaster for the cruiserweights, with Big Show essentially providing a human wall for anyone who wants to take a crack at the champion. This includes Spike Dudley, who finally put his foot down and suggested that Count Out the Giant prove himself on his terms. At 13 Reasons WHY, the Cruiserweight Title will be on the line in a perennial favorite in SvR06: a Tables match. Results Why? The most important question of all. Why does one make the choices that they do? For eternal glory, for their own selfish greed, or simply for the love of their craft? There's no doubt that 13 Reasons WHY lived up to its namesake by leaving us all with more unanswered questions than explanations. Kicking things off was the Cruiserweight Championship match pitting defending champion Count Out the Giant against Spike Dudley in a Tables match. Dudley established home field advantage early on, as his experience with tables far outweighed that of The World's Largest Cruiserweight. As Spike seemed to have the match well in hand, Big Show once again arrived to aid Count Out in victory by driving Dudley through a splintering table. Count Out the Giant continues to dominate the cruiserweight division, although it would seem this is exclusively the result of another giant's influence. The World's Greatest Tag Team have been on a mission to restore legitimacy to the tag team division, and defending their World Tag Team Titles against the formidable duo of Rey Mysterio and Chavo Guerrero could only bring them closer to this goal. Ricardo Diaz recently took Guerrero and Mysterio under his wing, on a mission of his own to put spotlight back on the Latino members of the SvR06 roster. Despite his commitment to this cause, Chavo Guerrero seemed less committed to winning the titles as he immediately tagged out of the match and refused to get back in. As Mysterio fought his hardest against the well-oiled offense of his opponents, Ricardo Diaz distracted the referee to ensure that the champions retained. Whatever Diaz and Guerrero's plans are moving forward, it's clear that Mysterio isn't a part of them. No stranger to difficult ultimatums, DEFAULT was forced to square off once again with Sheamus. Only this time, the fate of both his and Walter P. Wiley's careers would be on the line. If DEFAULT won, Walter would be reinstated. However, if he lost, he would be fired. Regardless of what his preferred outcome would be, DEFAULT has never been one to back down and his opponent was more than happy to reciprocate. Sheamus attempted to defeat his opponent immediately with a Brogue Kick as he had done in their previous encounter, but DEFAULT came prepared this time around. Instead, through gritted teeth, DEFAULT scored the pinfall on the Celtic Warrior to bring the notorious Walter P. Wiley back to SvR06. After having his wedding ruined, Tajiri wanted nothing more than to pay back The Big O with a few swift kicks. Unfortunately, the Hardcore Champion hardly had a chance to get out of the box before the much larger challenger overpowered him and began to brutalize him with multiple steel chair shots. Having seen enough, Tajiri's fiance Torrie Wilson stepped into the ring and pleaded Big O to end the assault. As Tajiri rose to his feet, Torrie shocked everyone by kicking her lover directly in the wedding tackle, allowing The Big O to once again become the Hardcore Champion. Drew Thunder entered the United States Championship match against Bret Hart with everything to prove, given than The Hitman has already proven that he could submit his opponent with the Sharpshooter. To ensure that he wouldn't be able to utilize his standard underhanded tactics to walk away with the title, Kurt Angle was nominated to officiate the contest. As the Master of Drew-Jitsu was obviously outmatched in attempting to grapple Bret to the ground, he relied on his unique footwork to chop the champion down at any given opportunity. However, as the match reached its culmination, Thunder applied an ankle lock on the submission specialist. Though it appeared that Bret had broken the hold, referee Kurt Angle swiftly called for the bell before making himself scarce. Even Drew Thunder himself appeared to be perplexed by what had transpired, but he had no issue with leaving with the United States Championship firmly in hand. In a clash of two destructive forces, Batista set his sights on Kane to settle a score that his been waiting to erupt for a handful of years. The two seemed evenly matched, both finding it difficult to overpower the other. Ultimately, following multiple spears and Batista Bombs, The Animal was able to put the demon down for the three count. As he celebrated the massive victory, he was cut short by an ambush by Brock Lesnar. With a ferocious F5, Lesnar made it clear that he was more than willing to accept Batista's challenge for a rematch. Scott Hall looked to take one final shot at Scott Steiner and the Intercontinental Championship, as it was stipulated that Hall would no longer receive any more one-on-one opportunities at the title so long that it was in the possession of Big Poppa Pump. After Hall escaped the Steiner Recliner, the champion launched his opponent to the outside. It was at this point that a returning "Macho Man" Randy Savage attacked Steiner from behind with a pipe, leading the referee to call for a disqualification. As this ruling would result in Steiner being declared the victor, Scott Hall would no longer be able to challenge the champion for the title. Savage was apologetic for letting his emotions get the best of him, but Hall had no interest in listening. In the main event of 13 Reasons WHY, new SvR06 Champion Chance put the gold on the line against The Undertaker. It was only fitting that at this event the creatures of the night would be out in droves, and The Reaper of Wayward Souls would continuously draw from their energy against The Golden Boy's attacks. Following a chokeslam, Last Ride, and Tombstone Piledriver in succession, The Undertaker stood tall as the new SvR06 Champion. Such a monumental victory would have no doubt called for a mustard bash. That was until the referee approached the new champion with the title and bashed him over the head with it. The identity of this crooked official became quickly apparent when he brought Undertaker to the ground with a Backstabber. Carlito went for the cover, awaiting a referee to enter the ring and make the Money in the Bank cash-in official. However, this time allowed The Undertaker to regain enough strength to kick out. Stunned, Carlito quickly delivered an undetected shot to The Phenom's groin once he made it back to his feet and hit him with a second Backstabber before going for the final cover. No sooner than he had become champion, The Undertaker had the SvR06 Title seized from him in a devious ploy by Carlito. Although he may be champion today, one can be certain that there will be hell to pay in the near future for Carlito.